Nice Guys: NaruSaku version
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: Naruto had a date with Sakura. What will happens when Kyubbi shows Naruto Nice Guys video? Read to find out, taking any request for any story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is about how Naruto gets help from the Kyuubi on how to make Sakura his. Will it turn out right or is it so wrong find out!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the song Nice Guys**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and it has been 2 months since the fourth Ninja War had end. Sakura had just asked Naruto out on a date.

"Sakura... I-I" said Naruto blushing really bad

'I don't know what to do, I really like her but around her beautiful face, and her green/emerald eyes, and that perfect pink hair I'm always so stupid. What should I do, I want to say yes in a really cool way but I don't know, how. Help me out Kyuubi' yell Naruto to Kyuubi

"Help please when I'm around Sakura-chan, I act like an idiot, help me please!" said Naruto

"Fine I'll help you out with your little vixen" said Kyubbi with a smirk

* * *

"Umm... Naruto are you still there." Sakura said as she wave her hand in front of his face.

"Yea, I'm still here and to answer your question, I would love to go out tonight around 7, is that okay with you." said Naruto in a cool way

"Really, Naruto 7 is great I can't wait, bye Naruto " said Sakura happily

"Bye Sakura." replied Naruto and then walks away.

* * *

Sakura was walking happily down the road. She had to go tell Ino-pig everything.

* * *

At Naruto's apartment

"I did it Kyuubi, I got the girl now for the date." said Naruto to Kyubbi

"Well done Kyuubi, I made a song for you, on how to act on your date to have Sakura as your date, hit it." said Kyubbi

Nice guys finish last,

That's way I treat you like trash

It's not really I want to do

But, You only date bad guy

so I'll give it my best try

To treat you the way you want me to

It was almost 7 Naruto just got ready for his date.

"Wait doesn't bad guys make the girl wait for like 30 minutes, I'll pick her up at 7:30 then." said Naruto ask Kyuubi

"Yea I guess" said Kyuubi

* * *

At Sakura House at 6:50

Sakura down from the stairs in skinny jeans with a white blouse with a black sweater, wearing black toms. She also had her long pink hair down, she also had white snow flakes earrings on. She also had a side coach purse with her. Sakura had finish but on her clothes for her date with Naruto. She walked down stair to see what Ino think.

"Wow girl you look so hot" said Ino

" Thank you soo much Ino you like my best friends." said Sakura

" Of course I am and now I should be leaving now by have fun on your date. If anything goes wrong come to okay" said Ino

"Okay Ino bye." said Sakura

30 mintues later

'It was 7:20, were is Naruto?' thought Sakura

'I guess all those years of hurting him this is his way of saying payback' thoughts sakura.

she was about to give up and go to bed until the door bell rang.

"Hey Sakura, ready to go." asked Naruto

He was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange jacket and jeans.

"Yea I'm ready but why were you late?"

"Oh I was out in the park and forgot about every thing until around 7:10. Sorry." lied Naruto

"Oh" said Sakura sadly

'He forgot about our date.' thought Sakura

"Come on lets go" said Naruto

* * *

I never open the door,

or pull out a chair

You can tell me how ways your day was

but I don't really care

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Naruto walked in without opening the door for her, when they got their table he didn't even open the chair for her.

'Am I really not that special not to open doors for or pull out the chair for' thought Sakura saddly

When they sat down they order their food.

"I'll have a cheese burger with french fries with cheese on top and for the drink I'll have Sweet Tea." said Sakura

"Are you sure you want that much food Sakura. I mean that is a lot of food." said Naruto

" Yea i am eating of this food." said Sakura sadly

" Okay just watch your self." said Naruto without a care

" I'll have a salad, sweet cheeks." said Tsuna with a wink to the waitress

The waitress bush, wink back and giggled. Sakura felt even worse, was she not pretty enough for him to notice her or even say how she look.

* * *

The food had came back.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you stay and eat with me." Said Tsuna while winking at the waitress forgetting that Sakura was there.

' He said me like I wasn't there on a date with him' thought Sakura sadly

The waitress came near to Naruto and sat on his lap.

" Sakura why don't you take her shift while I will get to know her a little better." said Naruto

" sure, Naruto" said Sakura sadly while her heart was breaking

* * *

_And if you every get cold _

_you'll have to just hack it _

_I would be cold too if I gave you my jacket_

_I never answer the phone _

_When every you call it _

_and when the waiter brings the bill _

_I never reach for my wallet _

* * *

When they left Naruto I gotten the waitress number and name which was Shion, While Sakura had to pay the bill for the food. Naruot was walking Shion home also. they were dropping her off first.

While they were walking sakura home it was cold and windy. Sakura was hoping Naruto would notice, but he didn't care.

" Shion are you could." said Naruto

" Yea kind of.." said Shion

" Here have my jacket I'm not could, Sakura are you could." asked Naruto while he gave Shion his jacket.

"No Naruto I'm not" said Sakura sarcastically

" Okay then can you give Shion you sweater, I don't want her to catch a cold." said Naruto not caring about her self being, only for Shion.

"Sure, I don't want Shion to be sick too!" said Sakura through her teeth

* * *

_And i will beat you _

_in every competition _

_going out with the girls _

_better get my permission_

_wait no I take that back _

_you can't go house is on _

_and that's my favorite show_

* * *

They had just drop Shion off at her house and now dropping Sakura at her house.

" Hey Sakura I bet I could beat you to your house." said Naruto

" Fine but the winner have to get the loser to do something." said Sakura

"Okay that is the deal." said Naruto

" Ready, set GO!" said Naruto

Naruto made hand signs

"Kagebunshin- Justu" said Naruto

Naruto made 5 Kagebushin of himself.

" Go pin down Sakura until I get to her house" said Naruto

" Okay boss" all the other Naruto said.

As the 5 Narutos pin down Sakura she said

"Naruto that is cheating.!"

" No you never said no using justu." reply Naruto

* * *

**Okay for those of you who are confused let me explain. Kyuubi taught Naruto How not to do in a date, so he couldn't be with Sakura. Kyuubi is such a mean person. This whole page is their date. Review and date posted my second chapter already, hope you enjoy the so far. PM for any mistakes I made or want to help me out in this I am open for any ideas. Review and Read. If I don't get at least 5 review I'm going to post the final chapter the far far away day from here. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this either the last Chapter depends on you guys review and read**

**I don't own Naruto or the song Nice Guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous on the last Chapter **

_And i will beat you_

_in every competition_

_going out with the girls_

_better get my permission_

_wait no I take that back_

_you can't go house is on_

_and that's my favorite show_

* * *

They had just drop Shion off at her house and now dropping Sakura at her house.

" Hey Sakura I bet I could beat you to your house." said Naruto

" Fine but the winner have to get the loser to do something." said Sakura

"Okay that is the deal." said Naruto

" Ready, set GO!" said Naruto

Naruto made hand signs

"Kagebunshin- Justu" said Naruto

Naruto made 5 Kagebushin of himself.

" Go pin down Sakura until I get to her house" said Naruto

" Okay boss" all the other Naruto said.

As the 5 Narutos pin down Sakura she said

"Naruto that is cheating.!"

" No you never said no using justu." reply Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Naruto got to Sakura's house he turn on the T.V and watch House, Minutes later Sakura came inside the house.

" You win Naruto, Don't stay here long I'm going to Ino's house for the night." said Sakura

"No your not your staying here, watching House with me and that is final Sakura!" yelled Naruto

" No I am not, I'm going to Ino's house." said Sakura

" Not according to the deal also you have to wear a dress while we are watching House" said Naruto with a smirk.

" Fine." said Sakura

Mintues later Sakura can out with a scarlet dress. the top of the dress was strapless and in a shape of a heart and the bottom was fluffy.( If you watch the video on you tube by Nighahiga during this part that dress is what sakura is wearing)

" What do you Naruto?" asked Naruto

" That is okay" said Naruto without a care

" Naruto do I look fat in this dress" asked Sakura

" Hell you do, Sakura you need to lose some weight" said Naruto looking at her.

"That is it! First he is late for our date, doesn't even open the door for me or the chair, then flirts with another girl, then tells me I need to stop eating so much or I will get fat, Then he ask me to take her shift while he has a date with the girl, Then he walks her home, Then gives his jacket to her and ask me to give me jacket to her while I was freezing could, then he wants to race home but cheats, then he tells me I can't go to Ino's, then tells me to were a dress and says that I look fat in it. What is with you Naruto, are you getting revenge because what I did to you in the past. Well I'm sorru okay." said Sakura with tears in her eyes

" If you want to date Shion or some other girl then go a head, but just don't make me think you still like me and then just forget about me for another girl." said Sakura as she ran to her room.

When Sakura got to her room she pack her things and left to Ino's house though the window. Naruto was downstairs waiting for her to calm down til tomorrow morning to talk to her.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten to Ino's house and told her everything and even about Shion and her fight with Naruto.

" Wow, who knew that Naruto would go that far for revenge." said Ino surprised

" Don't worry about Naruto Sakura, I will help you but just get some sleep.

"Okay Ino, and thanks for everything" said Sakura

* * *

_But behind the scences_

_she means the world to me_

_Wanna tell her that she's beautiful_

_and show her that she's loved_

_Hold her hand when she's scared, _

_tell her how much I care_

* * *

Naruto was walking to Sakura hoping to say sorry and explain everything to her.

'Why am I so stupid, I had Sakura and no she thinks I'm a jerk, the only reason I did that because I wanted her to see that I am cool and not a dork or and idiot' thought Nartuo

Nartuo knock on her door, there was no answer. Naruto was starting to worry. Naruto Jump to Sakura's window and found it empty. Naruto think ran straight to Ino's house.

* * *

Hey hope you like it review and and read

I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews show yea hop you like it and Happy New Year People! Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, okay I love all the reviews you gave me. **

**Tahkz01: I really what you said on your review. This helps me a lot with my stories because it feels like a person is really happy to read my stories and for thank you. **

**Okay people, this story probably have maybe another chapter left till it's over, remember to review and read hope to find people who like my story. Also if you guys have any request of stories to do just PM me, not just Naruto any kind of anime that I know some is on my profile but if there is one that isn't there just PM me and tell me the anime title. I will see what I can do. Sorry for not updating soon.**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

_Lyrics_

* * *

**Recap from last chapter:**

* * *

_But behind the scences_

_she means the world to me_

_Wanna tell her that she's beautiful_

_and show her that she's loved_

_Hold her hand when she's scared,_

_tell her how much I care_

* * *

Naruto was walking to Sakura hoping to say sorry and explain everything to her.

'Why am I so stupid, I had Sakura and no she thinks I'm a jerk, the only reason I did that because I wanted her to see that I am cool and not a dork or and idiot' thought Naruto

Naruto knock on her door, there was no answer. Naruto was starting to worry. Naruto Jump to Sakura's window and found it empty. Naruto think Sakura ran straight to Ino's house.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto was about to run to Ino's house, but he thought of yesterday's date with her, how he treated her, how he never look like he cared for her.

'Why can't i do anything right, I had Sakura, but I just had to let her go, If I hadn't listen to Kyubbi

'You stupid fox! you got Sakura mad at me! Why?!' said Naruto, Kyubbi then bonk Naruto's head.

**'Watch who you are talking to kit, I only did that because you really are an idiot and to see if she really cares for you. After that date yesterday while you were flirting with ugly, I watch you pink hair girl. I saw sadness from her eye when she saw you kissing the ugly while she was in the bathroom'** **said Kyubbi.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back Naruto."said Sakura, while Naruto was talking to Shioin._

_"Whatever." was Naruto reply._

_Sakura sighs and left to go to the bathroom, When she came out she saw Naruto "kissing" but really making out with Shion. Sakura was thinking of smack that bitch off her man but thought 'what if he likes her and only had my along just to pay the bill, Naruto wouldn't stick that low, right? he wouldn't, would he' Sakura thought. When Sakura got to the table she saw that they stop 'kissing'. She looked into Naruto's eyes, what she saw scared her, she saw love in his eyes. But what scared her the most was the small tint of pink on his cheeks. That's what got her sad the most though._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'What are you talking about fox. I didn't make out with Shion.' said Naruto blushing at the memory

**'Hey I never said making out, I said Kissing, so you did making out ugly bitch.' said Kyubbi smirking **

**'**okay I did make out with her but then again I was thinking of Sakura during the making out though' said Naruto

**'Well you blew it, if you don't apologies to her, she will think of you as a jerk.' said Kyubbi a little bit worried.**

'Yea your right, is the big bad fox worried for me, huh kyubbi, do you care?' said Naruto smirking

**"Shut up and go get you girl kit.' said Kyubbi in defeat.**

with that Naruto ran straight to Ino's hourse.

* * *

S**orry for the short chapter. don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Review and read some other stories I have, till next time people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody sorry for not updating any sooner I will update my other stories soon also, this is the last chapter of Nice Guys I hope you enjoy the story!**

**"speech"**

**'though'**

_lyrics_

* * *

Recap on last chapter:

'What are you talking about fox. I didn't make out with Shion.' said Naruto blushing at the memory

**'Hey I never said making out, I said Kissing, so you did making out ugly bitch.' said Kyubbi smirking**

**'**okay I did make out with her but then again I was thinking of Sakura during the making out though' said Naruto

**'Well you blew it, if you don't apologies to her, she will think of you as a jerk.' said Kyubbi a little bit worried.**

'Yea your right, is the big bad fox worried for me, huh kyubbi, do you care?' said Naruto smirking

**"Shut up and go get you girl kit.' said Kyubbi in defeat.**

with that Naruto ran straight to Ino's house.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_But that won't win her heart because_

_Nice Guys finish last, I'll treat you the way you want me too! _

While Naruto was running to Ino's house he kept on getting flashbacks from the date on how he was such a jerk. It was already night time when he got to Ino's house. He knock on the door, when it open Ino came out.

"Hell- oh it is only you Naruto, why are you here?" asked Ino with an annoyed look

" Well I was wondering if Sakura is here?" reply Naruto

"Well she is here but all sadden because of SOMEBODY WITH AN IQ OF A 5 YEAR OLD BROKE HER HEART! yelled Ino in his face

"Oh." was all Naruto's reply

"That is all you have to say oh, well oh you aren't be standing here to brake Sakura's heart again so go and brake that little slut Shion's heart instead! Because you will not step into this house Naruto!" yelled Ino and then chakra punched Naruto to his house, and then slam the door.

"That went well!' though Naruto

* * *

**Plan** **B**

Naruto was all ninja like and got into the backyard of Ino's house, he grabbed his guitar and grabed a grabbed a rock and ' sai Narutthrew it to the window where Sakura was sleeping.

Sakura was getting ready for bed until a rock crash through the window and hit her back.

"Ouch! who did that?" wondered Sakura

"Sakura! Sakura!" someone yell from the window

"Who is that?" wondered Sakura, she walked to the window and saw Naruto with a guitar

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura still mad at him from earlier

"I cam to apologize for what I did at the date and after, I a so sorry about everything, I just want to see if this was for real, if you really like me, not just a replacement for Sasuke. I really do love you Sakura-chan. Just listen to this song then I will leave you alone." said Naruto and then started to play the guitar

_I'm no Superman_

_I can't take your hand _

_and fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can't ready your mind_

_Like a Billboard sign_

_and tell you_

_everything you wanna hear, but_

_I'll be your Hero_

_I, I, I can be everything you need_

_if you're the one for me,_

_like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, I yeah I believe in destiny but_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul _

_but if you're the one for me,_

_Then I'll be your Hero _

_Searching high and low _

_Trying every row_

_If I see your face,_

_I put my trust in faith _

_that you will come my way_

_and if it's right_

_it's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your Hero _

_I, I, I can be everything you need_

_if you're the one for me,_

_like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, I yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul _

_but if you're the one for me,_

_Then I'll be your Hero _

_So incredible some kind of miracle_

_and when it's meant to be _

_I'll become a Hero, oh _

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you _

_yeah I'll be your Hero _

_I, I can be everything you need_

_ if you're the one for me, _

_like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, I yeah I believe in destiny _

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul _

_but if you're the one for me, _

_Then I'll be your Hero_

_Then I'll be your Hero _

_Then I'll be your Hero Sakura-chan_

__The song ended

"So Sakura-chan will I be your Hero?" asked Naruto

Sakura then ran down stair to Naruto and jump on him

"Yes, you'll be my hero!" reply Sakura

"Great I love you Sakura-chan!" said Naruto

"I love you too Naruto-kun" reply Sakura and lean forward and they both kiss each other

* * *

"Where is my Hero" asked Shion mad

* * *

**There I hope you like the ending by the way the song that Naruto sang was Hero by sterling Knight. I hope you like it review and read bye!**


End file.
